roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Flynn
Personality Often quiet and laid back, Flynn is always creating, trying out new techniques for his drawings and paintings, he is a very kind kid when approached, however only sometimes actively seeks out people to talk to or befriend. He will, however, always try to save a person in need, to the best of his ability. Backstory Growing up in a very normal family, with mother and father married happily until he reached about 15 when they divorced, often arguing with each other near the end and afterward, tending to ignore Flynn, he also had no siblings to talk to or socialize. He had little to no interest in art until one day when he was young while he was in an art and craft's class he was sat in the corner, drawing little stickmen and doodles while idly chatting to some children at his table, one of the army tanks he had drawn suddenly 'phased' out from the paper and sat atop his paper, this tank, however, was barely a tank and with little to no detail, could not move or do much, but it had come out of the paper, he then showed the teacher who had just told him he had developed his quirk. Resources 15K Money Equipment/Weaponry A set of very expensive pencils, pens and paintbrushes in a small bag he carried over his shoulder, hundreds of different coloured pencils and pens, and small paint tubes to go along with it, A large roll, seemingly made to put posters inside of, however much thicker than most, it contained hundreds of different kinds of paper of different sizes. The tube was decorated with a pattern of watercolour hummingbirds and flowers. Specalizations His hand to hand combat is somewhat proficient, mainly with weapons like swords, knives and other melee weapons like that, as well as shields. This is because of often training with his weapons he has created from his quirk. Quirk Artistic Animation. The ability to create certain objects by drawing them in as much detail as he can within the time he has, it then becomes reality and seemingly ‘phases’ out of the page. He can make a crossbow that can fire at 90m/s and do 9kN of damage on impact. This crossbow has 4 rounds when drawn initially, and he can draw 6 rounds at once if he cannot draw anything else. He can also create three Low Tier items: Spear, Sword, Shield, Arrows (Cooldown: 2 Turns after creation) and the single High Tier: Crossbow (4 arrows optional, cooldown: 3 Turns after creation), both of which take 1 turn to draw and create. So, Low Tier: Spear, Sword, Shield, Arrows (Cooldown: 2 Turns after creation) High Tier: Crossbow (4 arrows optional, cooldown: 3 Turns after Versatility His quirk makes him able to create weapons for different fighting situations, for example, melee (sword), ranged (crossbow) and defensive situations (kevlar shield), This allows him to do reasonably well in many fighting situations however not excelling in anything specific. Example During a fight with a villain, he could use his crossbow to attack from a range, possibly while other more offensive heroes go in to attack head-on. Or during a robbery where the suspect has a gun, he could use his kevlar shield to approach the man quickly with less risk of taking fire. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age 3rd Year Student